Four Elements
by TheFirstTime
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino are the four elements. Hinata represents water, Tenten represents fire, Ino represents earth, and Sakura represents air. When Mother Earth dies she sends her daughters to Konoha High Ninja School.
1. Goddess of All the Elements

**The Four Elements**

Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino are the chosen ones of the four elements.

They came from different clans and represent their own element.

Hinata represents water, Tenten represents fire, Ino represents earth, and Sakura represents air.

* * *

Not too long ago there was four girls know as the four elements. "Water" Hinata looking beautiful and gentle as water.

"Earth" Ino looking beautiful and natural as earth. "Fire" Tenten with her hair down, and looking beautiful and passionate as fire.

"Air" Sakura appeared in the middle of the girls. Looking beautiful and relaxed as air. "

These four young girls were all alone because their parents had to go and represent their elements.

The four girls were crying when they all heard this mysterious voice calling them. "Don't cry" the voice said.

The four girls looked up to see the goddess of all the elements. "Who are you" asked Sakura the element of air.

"I'm the goddess of all the elements" said the beautiful lady in a gorgeous dress. "What do you want from us" asked Hinata the element of water.

"I came because you needed me" said the Goddess. "Needed you for what" asked Ino the element of earth.

"I came to stop you're pain and to teach you how to live your life" she said as she walked towards the girls.

"Live life" said Tenten the element of fire. She nodded. "Please take my hand and we will begin your journey" the goddess said.

The four girls looked at each other and got up and toke the goddess's hand. "Now we can start your training" the goddess said.

They all nodded and followed the goddess. Few years later, the four young girls had grownup to be four beautiful ladies of the elements.

Tenten the element of fire grow up very strong and was know as the weapon mistress. Hinata grew up very posies and very kind, she was very powerful too with healing using the element water.

Ino grew up very strong and determined and with earth kept balance in nature. Sakura grew up very elegant and was always sensing other people's feeling of pain, hurt, forgettable and more.

She would heal the heart to make it hurt inside no more. These four girls grew up together staying by each other's side.

* * *

But, everything change one day. The four girls were on their way home to the goddess of all elements hidden place.

When they got there they saw the goddess of all elements weaken. "What happened" asked Hinata as she stared at the goddess at her weaken state.

"What's going on" asked Sakura. "My daughters of the four elements this is why I had to train you" the goddess said.

"What do you mean" asked Tenten. "Yeah, what's happening to you" said Ino. "It's in every goddess's life to end someday and pass it on to another" she said.

"But why? Why are you leaving us" said Sakura crying with the others. "My daughters of the four elements please don't cry. We'll meet again for sure" she said.

"You must be brave and protect everything to keep it in balance" she said. "We don't want you to go" said Hinata crying her eyes out.

"We've learned so much from you" Ino said crying. "How can you leave us" said Tenten also crying really hard.

"We love you"! They all said hugging the goddess of all the elements. "Ah, and I love you all too. That is why I must go and hand my duties to you four" the goddess said.

"We'll meet again right? As you said" said Sakura still hugging the goddess. "Yeah" she said.

"We've loved you like our new mother's since ours died" said Ino. "I too love you all like my own daughters" she said.

"Go to Konoha and go see Tsunade. She knows that I'm the goddess of all the elements and I told her to take care of you all. She knows that you also have element powers." she said.

The goddess of all the elements soon started to disappear in front of their own eyes. "Please don't go" they all yelled.

"You four will save the world and help melt hearts of people" the goddess said before she disappeared. They four girls were crying there eyes out.

Few hours of crying they stopped. "Let's get going" said Sakura standing up. "Where are we going" asked Hinata standing up next to Sakura.

"We're going to do as the goddess of all elements said" said Sakura. "Let's do this. For out goddess mother" said Tenten getting up and standing next to Hinata.

"Let's fill out mother's wishes and go to Konoha" said Ino standing up next to Tenten.

Then the four elements walked away to fulfill their duties to protect and care for the world.

* * *

I will update soon! Please review.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Arrival of the Goddess Elements

**The Four Elements**

Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino are the chosen ones of the four elements.

They came from different clans and represent their own element.

Hinata represents water, Tenten represents fire, Ino represents earth, and Sakura represents air.

* * *

**Arrival of the Goddess Elements**

After a couple of days the girls started smiling again and saying "Our mother would be sad if we cry for her".

The four girls set off to Konoha to see Tsunade. The girls wore their gowns that the goddess gave them.

The put on a hooded outfit that covered their dresses and their faces. A week later they arrived at Konoha.

"Wow, I guess this must be Konoha" said Sakura. "Yeah, and look at all the people staring at us" said Tenten.

"Don't bother them" said Hinata. "We made it to Konoha and at a perfect time too" said Ino. "Yeah, it's noon" said Sakura.

"Well, let's get going" said Tenten, they all nodded. The four girls entered the gates of Konoha.

A lot of people stared at them when they enter the village. "I wonder who they are" some whispered.

"Wonder what they look like" another said. Then they saw Tsunade running towards them so the four girls stopped at the gate view.

Tsunade stood a few inches away from them and she said "Welcome to Konoha". "You must be the four elements" she asked".

They nodded. "Well I'm very sorry on what had happened to your mother. She came to me one day and told me to take care of you all and that she would be leaving this word" Tsunade said.

"Don't worry about" said Hinata. "Our mother taught us how to stay strong" said Tenten. "We will live a happy life and meet out mother one day" said Ino.

"We are pleased to be here" said Sakura bowing with the other three. Everyone was looking at them and wondering what's going on.

"No not at all the pleasures all mine" Tsunade said bowing up and down like crazy. "Let me show you around Konoha. Sakura-sama, Tenten-sama, Hinata-sama, and Ino-sama." Said Tsunade.

The four girls followed Tsunade. "You can call us by our normal names" said Ino. "Ok, but I think sometimes I'll forget because you're the goddess's daughters.

While they were walking Tsunade was showing them around the village. "This is the Konoha High Ninja School" said Tsunade.

"Your mother said to put you girls in it" said Tsunade. "That's why she was training us" said Tenten.

"Lucky we learned about this stuff and are very good at this ninja fighting stuff" said Sakura.

"Really, that's why your mother put you in this school. She said something about protecting the world by being a ninja undercover" said Tsunade.

"Oh, that's what she meant" said Ino. "We have learned a lot of things when we were training to be ninjas" said Hinata.

"Great, let's go inside so you can see how things work" said Tsunade. "Tsunade, you're not going to mention that were goddess or about are elements powers are you" asked Sakura.

"No, I'm not. Your mother said I shouldn't let the people in this village know. But, I only told the Jounins and I said they can't tell anyone. Is that okay" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah" they all said. They were walking around the school when Tsunade stopped at one classroom.

"This is where Iruka teaches class" she said. "Your first class is with Kakashi and so on. You will get your school schedule when you come on your first day of class' said Tsunade.

"I see" said Sakura. "Well that's all for today, so you girls can go home and rest for school tomorrow" she said.

"Sure" said Tenten. "Okay" said Hinata. Ino and Sakura nodded. "I'll see you four in my office tomorrow" said Tsunade.

-**The Classroom-**

"_It's about time when the 5th Hokage comes in" _thought Iruka. "Iruka, what are you spacing out for" some random kid shouted.

"Oh sorry, I'm expecting someone right now" said Iruka. "Who" asked the class? "Just wait and see" said Iruka.

_**POOF**_

In a poof Tsunade was in the classroom. "Good morning everyone" yelled Tsunade.

"Huh" said the class. "What are you doing here Tsunade baa-chan" yelled Naruto. "Naruto" Tsunade said getting her fists up.

"Now, Tsunade welcome I see you right on schedule" said Iruka. "Oh yes, and I wanted to tell you everything is going smoothly" said Tsunade.

"What are you guys talking about" shouted out a random kid. "You'll all see tomorrow" said Iruka.

"Well, I must be off I'm a busy Hokage" said Tsunade as she left the room.

**-Outside-**

"Hey, Hinata is your cousin attending this school" asked Tenten. "Yeah but I don't think he's in that class" said Hinata.

"Oh, that's why I didn't see him" asked Sakura. "Well, our clans don't like each other very much too" said Hinata with a sigh.

"Well let's go in the forest to use our elements" said Ino. "Yeah, I feel like I haven't used it in a while" said Tenten.

"Okay let's go" said Sakura. They walked in the forest when they saw a beautiful view of a waterfall and pond with stepping stones.

They got out of their normal clothes and in a bright light they were wearing beautiful gowns that their mother gave to them.

Their hairs was so beautiful too long and wavy.

* * *

Hope you like it so far.

Please review and check out my other stories too.


End file.
